Like a Piano
by TetraForce214
Summary: Breanna and her brother run away from home only to find themselves separated and in the world of Hetalia. Terrible summary I know but it does get better inside. One more thing Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters, nor will I ever. Warning Rated T for mentions of drinking and abuse.
1. Running

Life is like a piano.

Black keys portray sadness.

White keys portray joy.

As you go through life remember,

that the black keys play some music too.

-Kazuko Rin

It was a typical day for the world blue skies, a few clouds here and there and people bustling about. The tranquility of this day was not mirrored by Breanna, a teenager in her Junior year of high school with short brown hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes. She sat in her room with headphones and an MP3 that she was borrowing from a friend and a copy of Hetalia's first volume from the library. Despite how loud she turned the music up she could still hear her Dad yelling at her big brother. Most of it consisting of how he was useless and needed to get a job or leave the house. Her dad's voice was loud harsh and very slurred. He was drunk, again. The shouting suddenly stopped when she heard the front door slam. And all that followed were a few murmurs and grumbles just loud enough for Breanna to here. After sitting for about half an hour she stopped the music put her borrowed stuff under the bed. Reaching into her backpack she pulled out a phone. Dialing one of the two contacts on it, she listened to for an answer. "Come on, come on Zeek"

"Bre, is that you?" A voice came from the other end.

"Yeah, it's me." Breanna sighed in relief when her brother answered. "When are you coming home? I think dad should be safe to be around tomorrow," Breanna's worried thoughts seeped into her voice.

"I'm not coming home. I have a friend who I can stay with until I can get an apartment for the two of us."

"The two of us?" Bre echoed.

"Yeah, in fact, my friend can let you stay too but we would have to share a room. I'm not going to force you to come but if you want to meet up with me at the park."

"What should I bring?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive."

"Alright grab your backpack and your mini duffle. Get as many clothes as you can in the duffle. Then grab anything you don't want to be left behind in your backpack. It's still bright out so you should drop the duffle just outside your window. Then ask dad If you can study out on the back porch. That will give you enough time to grab you duffle and leave through the gate."

"What about school?"

"I can run over there before the office closes and explain the situation. You're likely going to go to homeschool for a while because dad knows your classes."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, you might want to grab your purse and throw your meds in there. And Bre,"

"Yes?"

"Try to treat it as if you're just going to Kat's house. Keep yourself calm and you'll be fine."

"Alright, I love you, bro. I'll see you at the park."

"I love you to Bre," Zeek said as the line went silent and the phone hung up. Breanna opened her closet and grabbed a week's worth of pants and shirts. All but running to her room as to not alert her dad she yanked her dresser open and pulled out a week's worth of undergarments and her sweater. Bre grabbed her duffle from under her bed and started stuffing everything into it. See grabbed her purse off her hook by her door and the meds off of her shoe clubby setting those inside her purse. Walking to the bathroom across the hall she grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste and face wipes from the cabinet. Breanna walked back to her room and grabbed her four Hetalia books and the MP3 from under her bed. Sliding the 'newly' acquired items into her purse and backpack, she grabbed the photo of her mom off of her dresser and wrapped it in her scarf. She slid it into her backpack taking up the rest of the room with her school books inside. Taking her purse strap she tied it to the handle of the duffle securely. She pried open the window and looked down from the second story. Pulling the duffle from her bed she dropped it out the window and watched it land quietly on the pavement. She grabbed her backpack and slid it onto her back. Pulling her sneakers from its cubby she slid them on and took one last look at her room. Spotting her wallet and phone on her bed she grabbed them and put them in her back pockets. Breanna sighed and turned her light off and walked out into the living room. Her dad was sitting in the recliner with a beer resting gently in his hand. The TV was playing the latest soccer game, and the drunk was watching closely. Wisely choosing not to disturb him she stood quietly and waited for commercials. When the first ad came up her dad shifted and chose then to recognize she was there.

"What do you want and why do you have your backpack and shoes on?" the drunk man said, his words coming out heavily slurred.

"I was wondering If I could go out and study on the back porch? It's nice out and I can't concentrate in my room."

"Did you take out the trash?"

"Yes, sir."

"Including the bathroom?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did you empty the dishwasher?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did you sweep the kitchen floor?"

Yes, sir."

"Alright, go ahead. I'll come check on you when the game is over."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir"

She walked to the back door quickly, avoiding blocking the TV. She slid the large glass door open and stepped out. turning to close the door she caught a glimpse of the scores and time on the TV. With her luck, she might be able to scrape an hour before she is found out. Closing the door she walked over to her bags. Picking them up and slinging them over her shoulder she walked around the house and to the gate. With one last glance, she closed the gate behind her and made her way down the street. Coming to the intersection she looked both ways, contemplating which way she should go. Following the sidewalk would be easier and safer overall, however, if she cut through the field at the back of the neighborhood she would have to watch for holes and various animals such as snakes and rabbits, but it would be faster. Getting to the park alone would take an hour on the sidewalks. By cutting through the field she could cut that time in half more if she ran. Making up her mind she ran to the low fence by the field and swung herself over. She bolted across the field watching for anything that could injure her. She came out on the other side of the field with only stickers and dirt on her pants. She slowed to a walk once she met with the sidewalk by the road. Hanging a right she crossed the street and made her way over the levy. pulling her phone out she saw that she had about fifty minutes till her dad would try to check on her. Putting her phone away she ran past the orchards and over up to the bridge she slowed down to a speed walk. As she made it to the other side of the bridge she saw the park in view and a man with black hair and a simple set of jeans and a T-shirt she recognized as her brother was sitting on one of the swings. Keeping her pace she got off the bridge and spun around the railing as the park was located next to the bridge she just vacated. She ran over to her brother and hugged him. "Bre, are you ok you seem winded?"

"I ran. through the field and past the orchards." With a quick peek at her phone, she saw that she made it to the park with thirty-five minutes to spare. "Zeek, dad is going to try to check on me in about thirty-five minutes when the game finishes. I want to get as far from him as possible before he starts looking for me."

"Yeah, I agree. By the way, I talked to your school and they are transferring you into IS. They handed me a list of what you need to do for the next two weeks." Zeek said as they started walking down the streets. "Do you want to take the alleyways? It will be faster and he's less likely to see us there in the car. Assuming he decides that he's 'sober enough to drive'."

"Yeah." The pair made their way through the streets and alleys avoiding anywhere that seemed overly crowded. As they came to one of the ally's they noticed that there were a few people standing in the middle. they were having a conversation that from the few words Bre heard, she could tell that they did not want to be here. just as they were turning around two more people showed up in all their big glory.

"What do we have here? A runner and her brother from the looks of it. now why would you want to come down this ally?" The pair spun around seeing one of the men who were talking walk over to them. Said man nodded at the two men now behind them. The grunts cornered them and with their backs against the wall they heard. "Get the girl. She could fetch us a pretty penny with those eyes of hers." The grunt on the left nodded and took a swing at Bre. Instinctively she closed her eyes and threw her hands up to block the blow. Waiting for a hit she noticed something bright flash past her eyelids. Peeking her eyes open she noticed that she saw not in the alley. Dropping her hands she looked around at the large room with a conference table in the middle, noting the absence of her brother she became frantic

"Zeek! Zeek where are you? ZEEK!"

 **(AN) How did you all like my first chapter? I don't really have a plan for this so I'm open to all sugestions. and on another note It's late so if it starts to get a little weird or rushed at the end please tell me.**


	2. Magic?

Breanna's Searching was cut short when the door of the conference room started creaking open. Hearing other people on the other side of the room she ran to the corner off the room and behind a random statue where it was darker and harder to see. Bre stood there silently, hardly breathing, listening. As she stood there listening she heard a voice on the other side of the door. "Are you sure you heard someone down here Matt? I didn't hear anything." the voice had a thick Southern accent likely from Alabama or Tennessee.

A second voice spoke, this one with an accent that she couldn't place, "Yes Allen I'm sure. It sounded like a girl, and they were calling for someone. They yelled pretty loudly are you sure you didn't here."

 _So Matt and Allen,_ Bre thought _but I heard more footsteps than just two sets._

"Oh come on Poppet, we can just look inside and if there's know on there then we'll just head back and wait for the others." A very British voice rang out sweetly but still managing to make Bre shiver.

The door creaked a little more and four figures stepped in. The first one was about the same height as Zeek standing at about six foot three and wearing a red plaid shirt and jeans. The second one was a few inches shorter than the first and the most noticeable things were the bomber jacket and the baseball bat with nails sticking out. The third one had long blond hair reaching to his shoulders and a cigarette sticking out of his mouth lightly blowing plumes of smoke out. The fourth one was the most...colorful. His blond hair was shaded light pink, His vest was a pastel blue with a pastel pink undershirt and tan pants. the four of them walked into the room staring at everything they thought might be hiding someone. The second person started walking towards the corner Bre was hiding in causing Bre to pull her head down to make sure she was hidden. after a few agonizing seconds, the footsteps seemed to leave. "I haven't seen anyone Matt are you sure it was here?" the Southern voice called across the room and it echoed, making it hard to pinpoint the location of the person who she now dubbed Allen. Daring to peek around the statue she saw three of the four people checking the various statues and curtains around the room. Bre froze when she felt something touch her back it felt small and sharp. After a second of calculation, she came to the conclusion that it was one of the nails on Allen's bat, and that Allen was behind her. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Turning carefully raising her hands she spoke softly," Breanna Michelson, and I'm just looking for my brother honest."

The man standing over her chuckled, "Looks Like you were right Matt. It was a girl looking for someone." He called over his shoulder and Bre leaned forward and saw the other three people standing behind Allen. Bre jumped when Allen spoke again, So if you were just looking for your brother then why do you have multiple bags with you? Going by Matt's description you were pretty frantic. He couldn't have been gone long." Allen's voice was smooth but did nothing to ease the anxiety peeking in the girl.

Breanna was snapped out of her thoughts as Matt spoke, "She looks Like a runaway. She likely ran with her brother then they got separated. Listen, kid, We've been here for over an hour and no one has come in the front door. I'm not entirely sure how you got in here without us noticing but I suggest you leave. You'll have a better chance at finding you brother like that anyways."

Breanna was just about to just get up and leave when her voice decided to make itself known, "What do you mean no one has come in through the front door? It's not like I teleported here."

Four confused faces stared back at her. "Poppet, do you remember how you got here?" the British spoke softly. Bre opened her mouth to answer but she stopped when she tried to recall what happened. She shook her head causing all of the male occupants of the room to straighten up and Allen to lower his bat a little. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"My brother and I were heading to his friend's house when we were cornered by some guys and his lackeys," Bre started but stuttered when she tried to finish, "and, and one of them went to punch me but..." She trailed off.

"But what? Come on hurry up." Allen commanded

"There was a flash of light and I opened my eye's to find myself here but m brother wasn't."

"I thought I sensed something about you." The Brit said making Bre shiver. "How long have you been here?"

"A-About ten minutes. M-maybe"

The smile on the Brit's face grew wider sending more chills down the girl's spine. "I thought so. You see you have a rather powerful, albeit suppressed, magic aura surrounding you. So when you were in danger your magic teleported you to safety." As he explained this the three men surrounding him stared at him in shock.

"What about my brother?"

"Oh that's right you were with your brother. I'm sorry poppet but I'm not sure what happened to him. Teleporting even one person takes a considerable amount of power. The fact that you teleported yourself speaks a lot for your power. If you did teleport him as well you likely got separated because you could not 'carry' him all the way here." He reached hiss hand out to help Breanna up while saying, "I'm Oliver by the way,but you can just call me Ollie, it's nice to meet you. Those two boys over there are my sons."

"I'm Allen, looks like you got yourself in quite the predicament ." Allen shook Bre's hand and smiled sweetly. All traces of malice from earlier were gone.

"I'm Matthieu, but just call me Matt." He shook Bre's hand and She nodded.

"This is my husband. Come on introduce yourself." Ollie pointed to the man standing in the back with a board expression and a fresh cigarette hanging from his lips.

"I'm Francois." The previously silent man spoke in a thick French accent and a monotone voice. Unlike the others, he did not shake her hand.

Allen's voice suddenly drew the attention of everyone, "So If you're a runaway then what made you leave?"

Bre visibly stiffened at this question. _I just met them should I trust them? Well, Ollie said that I teleported away from the danger so I should be safe. Oh but he could be lying. what do I do_

"Poppet," Oliver said hesitantly braking Breanna out of her thoughts.

"I'd rather not talk about that right now," Bre replied shakily.

Just as Oliver was about to respond the sound of a large door opening and some voices from what sounded like downstairs alerted the group of five to more arrivals. "Ah, it looks like Xiao and Viktor have arrived." Oliver clapped his hands happily. " We were going to have a meeting today so if you want to sit in for a little bit you're welcome to it." Allen looked as if he was going to say something but Oliver cut him off, "Of course, there are things that are to be discussed that we can't have outside ears talking about so you would have to leave for that bit." Bre nodded her mind still reeling from what she recently found out about herself. _I'm sorry Zeek. I hope you're safe brother._

 **(AN) Ok, Chapter two done, and wow about 1,300 words In the first chapter it had 1,700 so in total I have 3,000 words now! I don't usually write this much but someone reviewed on one of my other stories saying only I knew what was happening so I had to put details to convey the story. Hopefully, I have actually done that. Also, thank you to the people who reviewed and followed.**


End file.
